Not So Sweet Revenge
by XEri-chanX
Summary: Echo took on a contract with her demon Noel when her family was murdered. On her 18th birthday, Alois Trancy and his butler find information of the killer's whereabouts and she makes her way there. But what is this secret she knows about Noel? And what did Claude do to her contract mark in the carriage? Why does she feel like letting her guard down around him? Claude x OC oneshot


It was sunny, which was a rare feat in itself. Echo Abril Carnigan sat next to a large window, practicing on a new clothing design she had created. It was the very window her mother, her sister and herself used to gather round. The sun made her dark hair shimmer somewhat, her blue eyes hidden behind lashes as she focused on the work in her lap. The warmth of the light comforted her; she had always feared the dark.

"Mistress, one Ciel Phantomhive in the company of his butler would like to wish you well on your birthday."

The girl did not regard her butler, Noel, or his sudden appearance; she simply continued with the fabric in her hands.

"Mistress..." The snake demon repeated, unsure, "They are here at this moment, and seek audience with you."

"I do not wish to see them." She replied without missing a beat or looking up, "I still have not forgiven them for ravaging one of my shops."

"Alas Mistress, it is the day of your eighteenth birthday. It is only right that you pay them ear."  
Echo sharply looked up, her face passive yet her eyes stormy, "Exactly. I am eighteen. I am not a child anymore, do not treat me like one. I make my own choices, and I choose not to pay them ear. Do tell them this, Noel, and don't allow _yourself_ to forget it. Also, inform them I expect payment for the discrete armour by this Wednesday. Else, I'll go and burn the entirety of it. Personally."

With that, Echo's attention returned to her work, and when she heard the study door close softly, she sighed and slouched in her chair. Even when she was legally an adult, people still felt the need to treat her like a child. She hated it wholeheartedly.

The piece of fabric, which was in fact an intricate layering of thin metal wool in various glyph shapes, started to slip off her lap, reminding her of her work load. As much as she rebuked Ciel, she still appreciated his patronage of her more secret side of cloth making. The same went for Alois Trancy, another who required her fine armour crafting. Though she did abhor the selfish boy and his horrendous ways. The only decent thing about him was his butler, the only one whom Echo thought had any sense in this seemingly mad world. Head down, mouth shut, emotions masked. That's how you survive. However she had to admit that for a demon, he didn't much care for his contract. She had the theory that this explained why Alois purchased so much of her armour. He couldn't depend on his demon like herself and Ciel could depend on theirs. So he needed more strong, material protection. Perfect protection.

And they _were_ perfect. To the eye, a jacket, a waistcoat or an overcoat, with beautiful tailoring to a high standard. To the bullet and odd magic spell, indestructible; protection spells and glyphs hand-sewn into the patterns.

With that thought in mind, the girl moved back into her uncomfortable yet correct posture, and resumed sewing.

"Mistress, one Alois Trancy in the company of his butler-"

"If it is another birthday wish, I do not need it. The sun and my own company is enough to know that I'm still living after eighteen years. Unfortunately."

"It won't be unfortunate for much longer, _young_ Mistress. It is not a birthday wish they approach with, yet news of your family's killer. His location, to be exact."

That caught her attention. The needle, thread and armour slipped from her hands and fell to the tiled ground, her clear eyes meeting with the smug venemous green of her demon's.

He had her. If this was true, and she exacted revenge today, her soul was his.

At that moment, she didn't care.

"Pray that you aren't lying, demon."

* * *

"Good morning, Echo."

Echo glided past Alois and his arrogant greeting, out of the shade of her home and into the sun. "I assure you, _Alois_, that I do not wish to talk to you any more than you wish to talk to myself. Thus, you can save your breath."

"Good morning, Miss Carnigan . May I also add, Happy Birthday."

Claude Faustus' voice was enough to de-rail Echo's train of thought. At first, she was glad she had finally found someone to keep up with her; his initial silence and lack of emotion hadn't deterred her sense of cunning and she could see the underlying power. She found conversations with him- no matter how brief or long- invigorating, and a fresh change from the picky clients she usually conversed with. But he was always one step ahead of her and could read her like an open book. She didn't like that. Not one bit. She could barely hold on to her collected and confident air, and couldn't remain internally calm at all. She let the demon in too much, let him see under the surface. She still asked herself why. What made him any different from Noel? They would both tear out and devour her soul, given the chance. But for some reason, she would rather Claude have her soul before Noel did.

Noel hated that she was more open with Claude than himself. She could feel the heat of his glare in the back of her skull now, eating away at her like acid. If she behaved like this, she was less likely to kill the murderer, so he was less likely to have her soul.

"Good morning, Claude." Her voice had softened substantially, and she almost smiled at the butler. Almost. "And thank you."

Two grand black carriages rolled to a stop on the front driveway, and Echo adjusted the sleeve of her deep red dress. "Right this way, Mistress, Master Alois." Noel bowed deeply, motioning to the transport.

"Alois," Echo began, startling the boy due to her normal lack of voluntary speech, "I would like to borrow Claude for this carriage ride. I would much rather listen to him than yourself."

The boy frowned, getting ready to rudely decline, when his butler placed a hand on his shoulder and Echo sent him a warning glance.

_Don't upset me today, boy. Not when I'm this close to fulfilling my contract._

He nodded sharply, glaring at the ground.

The group began walking to the black boxes on wheels, Echo thinking over the ways in which she could kill this man. Send Noel to do it? No. She wanted to do it personally. She wanted to see the life fade from his eyes as she had observed the same happen when he snapped her sister's neck. He thought he had taken care of all the Carnigans. But he had forgotten one. Her. And a Carnigan scorned is a force to be reckoned with.

Whilst Noel attended to Alois at their carriage, Claude opened the door for Echo gracefully, and bunching her crimson skirts, she stepped in and settled herself on the leather bench. The demon entered shortly after, swinging the door shut and placing himself on the opposite bench, staring at her passively. A horse whinnied, and the carriage began rocking steadily as they began their journey. She suddenly regretted voluntarily secluding herself in the carriage with this demon.

"Where is our destination, Claude?" Echo asked, her piercing blue eyes studying his form absently.

"A passage underground. The sewers." His answer was short and sharp, hiding any thoughts he may have about the matter.

"And where did you obtain the information?"

"An anonymous tip."

Echo sighed, her eyes closing briefly, "I thought you knew better than to trust them."

"Would you rather turn back, Milady?" He studied her face now, looking for any chinks in her emotional armour. By now she would have reprimanded any servant that spoke out of turn to her like this, but she couldn't bring herself to do so to Claude. He intimidated her. He wasn't her demon so he could do anything he wanted to her if Alois allowed it. Noel wasn't here to protect her.

But she could protect herself.

"Of course not." She answered, not allowing him to see any weakness.

"Are you scared?"

That questions made her pause for a beat, a split second. But that was all the demon needed to read her. She gathered herself, "No."

Then he was suddenly over her, face dangerously close to hers, one hand caging her in to the seat and the other at the back of her neck, where her contract mark was. She yelped and shrunk back, but she was trapped. His eyes glowed red, before he leaned down to her ear. "You should be." He whispered, before licking the shell of her ear and digging his fingers into her contract mark. She gasped in pain, and then he was gone, sat opposite her like nothing had happened.

Her hand flew to the back of her neck, rubbing the sore area gently as the carriage ground to a halt.

"Milady, we have arrived." Claude spoke indifferently, opening the door and leaving so she could get out. Taking a deep breath and covering her neck with her dark hair, she gathered her skirts and stepped out into the light.

The sudden change in brightness startled her, and her foot missed the second step, throwing her off-balance. She sent a look to Noel, who just glared and made no move to help as she toppled forward, the ground rushing towards her.

_Noel...?_

Arms looped around her waist and she was set on solid ground by Claude, who didn't even spare a glance to the upset Noel. He didn't let go of her as he did this. Rather, he pulled her closer to him. "Are you alright, Milady?"

"Yes. Release me." She commanded.

He did as told and she stepped away swiftly, looking down to hide her burning face. She felt the familiar venom of her demon's glare, and all of a sudden she knew that whatever Claude did to her mark in the carriage had effected Noel as well. So was Claude threatening herself? Or Noel? She didn't have time to figure anything out; it was time for her revenge.

"Alois," she called to the blonde, whose gaze snapped to her, "Lead on."

* * *

The sewer was unpleasant. And it was dark, so dark. Echo resisted the urge to shiver and grab on to someone. She choked down a whimper, her heart thumping horrendously fast. The two demons and herself were left to manoeuver the labyrinth-like layout on their own since Alois refused to get his clothes dirtied. He had headed back to her mansion to make himself at home after showing her the entrance to the sewers.

_He would be wise to not break anything._

Echo didn't understand why Alois left his demon with her. Claude walked behind her whilst Noel was storming forwards, that frustrated that he didn't pay heed to the sliver of thread cast across the hallway. Echo lurched forward, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. "Stop!" She hissed. She moved in front of him, stooping down and touching the string gently, "He's placed defences. He knows we're here." She glanced at Noel who frowned at her, "Focus."

The trio avoided various traps in the narrow tunnel before they came to an open room. Echo stepped into the middle after Noel confirmed that the room was empty. Claude seemed preoccupied with his thoughts.

"There's no one here." She whispered, her heart sinking. She looked at Claude, "I told you not to acknowledge those anony-"

Her foot caught in the net as it scooped her up and lifted to the ceiling. She gasped, clutching onto the rope. "Noel, get me down." She said, trying not to panic. When he didn't answer, she looked over to the demon's last location to see him pinned against the wall by Claude, hands around the snake demon's neck. Echo's eyes widened, her hands gripping the ropes harder, "Claude?! Unhand him!"

Noel hissed, lashing out at the other butler, and Echo couldn't keep up with their movements as they descended into fighting. What just happened? Surely Claude didn't realise what she had years before? Even if he had, he wouldn't have any reason to react like this.

Echo reached into her boot, pulling out a small dagger, and commenced on sawing away at the rope. She had dealt with ropes before so she easily opened up a gap big enough for her to escape within minutes. She stumbled as she hit the floor, knees bent, but she straightened up and staggered backwards into the wall behind her as the battling demons almost crashed into her. She could barely make out their forms as they blurred and streaked at each other. She had to stop them, they were tearing lumps out of each other.

"Noel. Stop." She had said it with the force and thought of their contract, so why didn't it work?

Resorting to her second idea, she carefully followed the demons' movements with her eyes. She figured out which one was Noel, and let herself calmly walk toward the terrifying duel.

Her hand met Noel's cheek with a satisfying slap, and the fight halted, Noel's bruised and bloody face snapped to one side. "I said _stop_." She whispered lowly, dangerously, "This is no time to be bickering. There are traps in here, dangerous ones, and the two of you could have set them off at any given time. We need to find this bastard, quickly." With that, she turned to the exit of the room, and froze.

He was stood right there. Just staring. At her. Like he had seen a ghost. Her family's killer.

He was frozen just like herself, and though she had planned what she would do in this moment over and over in her head, she didn't know what to do now. "Ah..." She gasped.

He recovered first, shaking slightly, the light in his eyes one that belonged to a clearly broken mind. He chuckled, the sound unhinged and like nails down a chalkboard, "The last Carnigan...I wondered when I would see you." His voice was ugly, it hadn't changed since the day she heard it used to scream obscenities at her weeping mother, "Come to kill me?" He cackled again, and Echo felt her heart start to speed up, her breathing rate increase. What were the demons behind her doing? It was obvious to her that he hadn't noticed them, "At first I believed I had ended all of your scum of a family, but I was wrong. I was to be paid a hefty price to off the vermin. When my client informed me that I had missed one, I was angry. So, so angry. I didn't even receive any monetary payment!"

Echo felt the familiar sensation of rage bubble up within her. How _dare_ he talk about her family like that? She clutched her dagger more firmly.

That was when she noticed the pistol pointed at her.

_Oh._

That was also when she realised that this was possibly the most foolish thing she had done in her lifetime, aside from making that contract with the snake.

"_Hurry and kill him._" Noel's voice hissed poisonously in her ear. He was growing impatient.

But thoughts were rampaging through Echo's mind. She had a pistol pointed at her. Her analysis of the situation showed her that she had a 90% chance of dying at this moment. Whether she be shot and fail in getting her revenge, or killed by Noel, it didn't matter. She was dead. She had thrown away her life for something as petty as revenge. A few minutes ago she wouldn't have cared, but the memories of her mother and sister and father cropping up made her realise that they never would have wanted her to do this. Killing this filth would make her worse than him. Would it bring her happiness? No, she realised, it wouldn't. She was young and foolish when she let a stray snake persuade her that revenge was the best course of action. She put the dagger back into her boot.

For a smart girl, she felt awfully stupid at that moment.

Noel hissed louder as soon as he realised her decision, "Fine. I'll do it _myself._"

Before Echo could even blink, the man opposite her fell to the floor dead or dying, Noel towering over him. It took her a few seconds to register it, and when she did, a shaky breath left her lips. No...

The man somehow craned his neck to see Noel, "You...!" He rasped, before Noel growled and stooped to snap the man's neck. Nothing changed inside Echo at that moment. She didn't feel anything towards the fact that her family's killer was now dead. It meant nothing to her.

Then the snake demon stood and turned to Echo, his eyes glowing. It was time for her soul to leave her. He had just completed his half of the deal.

She took a shaky step back, "N-no..." She took another step and collided with Claude's chest. His hands held her shoulders, trapping her and stopping her from moving. "L-let me go!" She protested. Noel continued his advance on her until he was at arm's length.

She scrunched her eyes shut, "You can't have my soul!" She declared. After a few seconds when she realised she was still breathing, yet still restrained by Claude, she opened them. Noel had stopped walking.

"What?" He asked, moving away from her in surprise.

"You...can't have my soul." She repeated, and as the puzzle pieces fell into place, she realised she was correct, "because I haven't had my proper revenge."

"Stop lying." Noel hissed. Echo swore she heard Claude chuckle next to her ear, his breath making her shudder. Her eyes narrowed at the snake.

"Do you really still think of me as stupid, snake?" She bit out, "A few years after I made my contract with you, I figured it all out. It was you that told the mafia that my father had stolen from them. So they hired a mercenary to kill my family, and you devoured their wandering souls before a shinigami could collect them. But when he forgot about me and let me live, you were all too prepared to heed my call when my mind was at its weakest. You formed that contract with me so you could have all of the Carnigan's souls." Noel looked stunned, and Echo found herself unable to stop, "So I haven't had my revenge. Not yet. Because you're the one I should be killing. You will not have my soul. But hear me when I say this, I will save my family's souls from you."

"_Good girl._" Claude whispered in her ear, and she gasped. So he did know about that... The spider demon released her and stepped in front of her protectively. He addressed him, "Your contract is nullified." He said, "I took it upon myself to erase it. You cannot have the last Carnigan."

Echo briefly remembered the carriage. Claude was erasing the contract mark then? Why? Echo didn't even know that was possible. At least that explained why Noel didn't automatically catch her when she fell, or listened to her when she had given him that command.

From behind Claude, she could see Noel looked even more angered, snake-like fangs extending and his eyes blazing with a fury she had never seen before. Her breath halted in her throat. Someone was about to get hurt.

"Why? Because _you_ want her? I refuse to give her soul up that easily. I'll kill you first." The snake demon spat. Claude only let out a sound of disappointment as Noel lunged.

She didn't know why she did what she did next. Was it because she found herself trusting the demon in front of her wholly? She knew she didn't want him to get hurt, which was silly because he wouldn't have. Thoughts of their conversations popped into her head. He was the only one who had ever seen her get frustrated, and it was because of him. She had loved it when he smirked at her, even though he thought she never saw. Did she...like the demon? Either way, she decided that Noel had hurt enough people.

It all happened in an instant. She shoved him out of Noel's path.

Fangs plunged into her shoulder and she screamed. Blood burst from her wound and the demon that had latched onto her groaned in ecstasy. He yanked her hair to get better access and she struggled to grab for her dagger. Claude, recovered from the shove, watched as the young Carnigan plunged her weapon into the demon. The glyphs carved into the metal reacted violently to the demon blood, and Noel perished in a cloud of demon ash and freed souls that Echo would not be able to see. Claude watched as three of them circled Echo, and he stiffened as they made their way over to him, briefly coming into contact with him before fading from the world. Her family?

Satisfied, with a clear heart and conscience, Echo slumped to the floor, and into the arms of an awaiting demon. She looked up at him, "Are you okay?" She coughed, her throat aching intensely. He just stared into her eyes and she blushed, looking away from him. She cringed as the skin around her open wound pulled. She had left it vulnerable to Claude. "Silly question, apologies."

_Am I going to die?_

Almost as if he heard the thought, Echo saw Claude's eyes widen fractionally before his head lowered to her neck. She shuddered as he began lapping up the blood that coated her skin and he groaned. How could a soul be so broken yet so strong and pure at the same time? He had been interested in Echo Carnigan long before he had even wondered what she tasted like. But now...he had never wanted anything so badly before.

He moved to her collarbone, clearing up any crimson liquid there, and allowing his tongue to circle the punctures in the junction of her shoulder.

She felt him latch on to the holes and suck lightly, her hands tugging his hair. Then he broke away, the wounds closed and semi-healed, but still slightly red and puckered.

"W-why are you doing this?" She whispered. It would have been much easier for the demon to have killed her and claim her soul for himself.

He moved closer to her, his nose touching hers, and his eyes burning into her own, glowing a wicked red, "You're mine." Between the look in her half-lidded, tired eyes and the flush upon her face, he couldn't help but sweep down to claim her lips as his. Her grip on his hair tightened and he growled lightly as he clutched her to him. Their lips danced together, not wanting to leave each other. He bit her bottom lip harshly and she gasped from the pain. He reveled in it, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and dominating her. This is what he had waited for, and though the word burned him to think, _God_ it felt so damn good.

They broke apart, Echo gasping for breath, her heart hammering whilst Claude took to nipping and sucking on her neck. "Claude." She began breathlessly, and though she knew he was listening, he didn't stop his ministrations. The hand not burrowed in her hair began rubbing sensuous circles on her lower back. She attempted to continue, trying not to let her thoughts become muddled, "We're in a sewer. I think we need to leave."

She let loose a yawn as he let her go and picked her up, easily holding her frame in his arms. She let her head rest on his chest, and the soothing motion of his walking soon lulled her into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in years.


End file.
